Drown and Lost
by natalia clow
Summary: Lime-Lemon Songfic Oneshot KamuixKiyoteru.Este es un amor de adulterio,prohibido algo que solo disfrutamos en el anonimato,pero aún así quiero devorarte hasta desfallecer porque tú eres mío.


**Buenas y santas y muchas tantas! Aquí les salida Natalia clow con el primer songfic que hago… encontré esta canción casualmente en youtube y la letra me incito a hacer un songfic… como es el primero y no tengo muy claro como se hace espero que me perdonen si así no se hace… asdasd me inspire viendo a esos dos bishis… asdasd bueno la canción se llama drown and lost de Gakupo Kamui y kiyoteru hiyama (Vocaloid) ahí les dejo el link para que escuchen la asd asd canción…. Que disfruten**

**.com/watch?v=2YgpbsIaC8s**

**DROWN AND LOST**

La noche furtiva, se escapa de mis manos mientras recorro tu piel. Nuestros cuerpos se juntan y al tocarse nuestras pieles, un calor intenso nos quema hasta fundirnos. Este acto en el que pecamos, el adulterio que profanamos y la intensidad que preferimos, son la perdición a nuestra vulnerable pasión.

-KIyoteru… déjame.

-Gakupo… esto está mal. Si me tocas ahí… no podremos detenernos y lo sabes.

"_Quiero probarte hasta que empieces a llorar  
Lloras fuertemente y ruegas que te perdone"_

-Déjame. Detenerme no va a hacer que nuestra pasión se apague. Déjame beberte en un beso hasta que llores y lo único que haya en tu mente sea yo.

-Eso sin besarme puedes tenerlo seguro. Mi mente solo está en ti. Te deseo bajo todo este arrepentimiento. Lo siento, Gakupo, esto está mal.

_"Tu adormilada cara esta pidiéndome un retorcido tipo de placer  
Quiero ser juzgado por esos sentimientos personales"_

Veo tu rostro nublado por el placer que te estoy dando y viendo como poco a poco te dejas de resistir me pregunto ¿Cómo nos juzgara la providencia por estos sentimientos? Mi lengua te recorre profundamente tu pecho y luego baja hacia tu ombligo y veo como tu ropa incomoda tu miembro. Sé que me pides descaradamente que te profane y es imposible ignorar lo que sentimos. Yo, quiero romperte hasta que el cielo no nos pueda dar perdón. 

"_Compartir los pecados que hemos cometido una y otra vez  
Siento placer cuando apuñalamos el desmedido deseo que sentimos"  
_

Bajo tus pantalones y reconozco esta escena como si fuese una película. Esta escena en la que los amantes escondidos en la obscuridad se aman profundamente hasta fundirse y culminar en un extraño tipo de ser. Tus piernas sensualmente delineadas. Mi lengua no se resiste a recorrerlas y mi boca no se resiste a dejar una marca muy arriba de la pierna. El que esto sea prohibido lo hace más delicioso. Quiero devorarte bajo mi cuerpo tantas veces que no pueda olvidar la sensación de tu cuerpo. Quisiera que todo fuera así de emocionante. El tenerte con tu cara sonrojada y tus cabellos empapados sobre tu rostro, me hace sentir enloquecer.

"_Se libera la enclaustrada mente y disfruto los días pasar  
Realice esto, que merecía al rechazarte al comienzo y al final del día"_

No me imagino contigoen una relación normal. No ser capaz de devorarte al el anonimato de la noche. Merezco el no tenerte por rechazar tu deliciosa oferta de auto ofrecimiento. Lamo mis labios y te beso con desesperación. Mi lengua recorre tu boca y memoriza las dulces palabras que nunca podremos decirnos por estar en una relación sin futuro.

"_Mientras era alumbrado por la luz matinal  
Entro en ti y destrozo, no te dejo ir"_

El sol que comienza a salir avisándonos que nos demoramos más de lo normal, me hace sentir desfallecer. Si tan sólo la noche fuera eterna… destrozaría nuestros cuerpos en este acto de adulterio. Con tus piernas abiertas y tu cuerpo totalmente dispuesto a mí, pongo mi miembro en tu agujero y me dispongo a profanarte. A pesar de que nunca seremos una pareja, nunca, nunca, dejare irte, porque eres mío en este pacto que hacemos cada vez que nos vemos. Arqueas tu espalda y el más deleitable gemido sale de tu boca. Mis oídos se sienten atraídos a ese sonido lastimero y continúo profanándote, manchándote de mí, para que nadie más pueda tenerte.

Rasguñas mi espalda y yo continuo. Susurras palabras frustradas que sólo hace que mi desesperación por comerte sea un hambre voraz y entierro mis dedos en tus piernas y mis caderas se mueven en vaivenes inhumados que sólo son capaces de mostrar lo efímero que es este momento de placer.

"_He sido amagado y profanado pero aun así yo me siento atraído a ti  
Te observo y molesto, empieza a quemar"_

He estado con tantos y tantas que la memoria ya me falla, pero, nadie ha sido capaz de mantenerme atrapado. Pensé inocentemente que recorriendo muchos otros cuerpos, el tuyo dejaría de ser atractivo, pero, al contrarió, al hacerlo fue contraproducente. Los otros cuerpos me parecían tan nocivos que sólo el tuyo podía aliviar mi sed. Mientras caminabas orgulloso por entre los pasillos e ignorabas mis miradas, te miraba molesto mientras le sonreías a "ese", quería devorarte enfrente de todos y que mi sed al fin fuera calmada. Si tan sólo fueras mío, mi sed se apagaría._  
_

"_Si nos unimos para deshacernos en lágrimas  
Revolvamos nuestra calidez hasta que nos hartemos de esto"_

__Muchas veces nos juramos amor eterno bajo la luz de la luna y la soledad, pero nuestras lágrimas mostraban la realidad. Sabíamos que nunca podríamos seguir eternamente, pero, aún así decidimos seguir con este acto de profanación hasta que nuestros cuerpos se hayan destruido. Mi cuerpo se balancea como el tuyo, como firmando un papel. Entro en ti te destrozo y me quedo con los retazos de tu corazón, aquellos que nunca serán de nadie más. Por eso este es un amor especial, un amor más fuerte que el normal.

"_La puesta de sol revela melancolía  
Quiero ser amado aun si este es un seudo amor"_

La luz del sol impacta en nuestros ojos como la luz divina de la corrección de las almas. Miro tus ojos y me pierdo en ellos. Tus cabellos marrón pareciera que perdieran su color y mi largo cabello sobre ti pareciera que quisiera esconderte. A pesar de hacer este acto que sacia mi sed y a pesar de proclamar que incluso esto podría ser el amor perfecto, sabemos más que nadie que este falso amor, así como en el anonimato vivió, así morirá también, pero somos capaces de vivir con esto. La sed es demasiado intensa como para ignorarla, quiero beberte, tenerte y besarte hasta que todo mi ser este saciado.

"_Cinco dedos recorren la nuca y cuello  
Estoy en dicha total disfrutando la verdadera existencia"_

Siento como mientras te embisto, no puedo evitar tocarte. Tu rostro y tu boca, tu cuello y tu pecho. Mis dedos parecieran que no se sacian de ti. Nunca me canso de admirar tu cuerpo. No sé si lo que siento es algo llamado felicidad, pero, mientras te penetro nunca he sentido un placer igual. Tu voz algo ronca y suave que agita mi corazón, me lleva a disfrutar de la falsedad de nuestra relación. Poso mis labios sobre tu cuello y muerdo delicadamente. Mis dientes quedan algo marcados y sonrió al ver que logre dejar mi marca en ti.

"_Quiero beberme las memorias  
Incluso si me mantengo haciendo cosas despiadadas"_

"Ámame" muchas veces me vi tentado a decir y mi cuerpo fue el único que fue capaz de expresarlo. MI ira y mis celos que muchas veces fui incapaz de detener. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraban, te rasgaba hasta que llorabas pidiendo perdón y después de eso algo dentro de mí se llenaba de gozo porque nadie podría tenerte como te tenía yo. Quería que todo lo que en mi memoria se tratara de ti, estuviera contenida en un vaso, para que mi cuerpo se transformara en un parte de ti. Dentro de mi ira muchas veces te mentí, te engalle y al estar en otro cuerpo, me sentía extraño. Una mujer o un hombre, no me satisfacían, sólo hacían aumentar mi hambre de ti. Simplemente esos recuerdos me gustaría desaparecerlos y después llegar a ver tu rostro sin remordimientos._  
_

"_El barato sueño vagara en el mundo mortal por siempre  
Desaparéceme y el futuro que conseguiré se irá extinguiendo"_

Muchas veces he pensado en un futuro a tu lado, pero sé que mi yo actual desaparecería. Sé que mientras te embisto como lo hago ahora, ahogándome en tus ronquidos gemidos, si tuviéramos un futuro este dulzor, desaparecería, volviendo todo tan amargo que nuestras lenguas no podría sobrevivir. Yo, quiero desaparecer en ti, quiero simplemente que un futuro lejano de ti desaparezca porque no quiero vivir sin el néctar que tu cuerpo me ofrece, pero, no quiero que nuestros cuerpos se llenen de ese amargo sabor ¿Podremos evitar lo inevitable?

"_Con esta glotona lengua cubro las dudosas palabras, creando un pacto  
Te lastimo y tuerzo un poco, para dejar una marca"_

__Nuestros besos son un contrato y mi lengua es el lápiz. Mientras aún tenemos la conciencia perdida entre el placer es mejor callar lo que nos hace no actuar. Quiero ser un profanador del amor mundial. Quiero que mientras no hayan dudas tú seas mío y mientras tú seas mío dejare mi marca en ti. Presionas tu espalda contra mi miembro y nos fundimos en este retorcido placer. Te muerdo un poco tu hombro dejando mi marca, así quedando satisfecho dejando tantas como mi conciencia me lo permita.

"_Incluso si te engaño y te lo revelo, tú sigues creyendo en mi  
Esto duele y agonizo hasta que la voz se vuelve ronca"_

Cuando mis celos no fueron capaces de tener límites, mi cuerpo fue un regalo que ofrecí. Entre muchas camas y muchos amaneceres estuve, mientras tú eras de "ese". Lo descubriste y me respondiste con un beso y una noche apasionada. Quería que muchas veces me maldijeras y pegaras y que me mostraras tus celos y tu frustración, pero, lo único que me mostrabas con insistencia es que no importaba con cuantos me acostara, tu cuerpo era el que movía mi alma. Muchas veces sentí frustración y un grito inundo mi garganta hasta apagar mi voz. Quería negar el hecho de tener un único para mí, pero, ahora puedes vanagloriarte de que no puedo disfrutar "esto" con nadie más. Destruiste mi conciencia para amoldarla como quisiste y ahora ya no recuerdo como era yo antes de conocerte.

Mi imponencia se muestra en cómo te hago gemir bajo mío. Tus interiores se abren gustosos a mí. Siento tu calidez tocándome y no puedo querer algo más que tu voz susurrando mi nombre. Al parecer las horas del día no son suficientes. Devorarte es lo único que quiero hacer._  
_

"_Incluso si te defraudara, aun estas atado al afecto  
El tambaleante éxtasis genera burbujas de agua"  
_

Posó mi mano sobre tu miembro y comienzo a acariciarlo fuertemente. Tú te retuerces frenéticamente. Te penetro más y más profundo y me siento menos y menos lleno. Muchas veces he intentado que me odies, para que así dejes mi vida en paz. Ha sido imposible, siempre haces que no podamos separarnos. Si me voy tu me alcanzas, si te vas no dudo en alcanzarte y así nunca podemos dejarnos. Tantas veces que te he traicionado y aún así estamos atados por estos sentimientos infructíferos.

En este vaivén que hago mientras tú te postras en tus cuatro extremidades ante mí, sólo hace que nuestros deseos salgan a flote en este momento de sinceridad.

"_Me ahogo en la superficie  
Me lo quito, gruño y te hago lamer la herida"_

Este insano sentimiento siempre hiere mi corazón haciéndome ahogar en mis días más normales. Siempre te acurrucas y lames mi pecho. Mis heridas se cierran y otras muchas peores crecen cuando empiezo a depender de ti. Rasgo tu espalda y marco mi desesperación en un libro que sólo puede ser leído sobre tu cuerpo. Relamo mis labios y te sigo profanando hasta partirnos en cansancio y aún así continuamos. Muchas veces grito de la frustración y te hago mío para ahogarme en lo más mínimo de ti.

"_Me arrodillo, beso y te hago volver loco nuevamente  
Yo grito, me conecto, me acoplo, te forzó hacia abajo en las noches y te violo hasta que desmallas"_

Como hoy, muchas veces mis acciones nos permiten darnos estos lujos. Mis labios mi lengua y mi cuerpo, te hacen perder el control y caer rendido ante mí. Nuestra desesperación es latente, porque sabemos que tenemos el tiempo limitado; una noche no es suficiente para nosotros y aun entre tus arrepentimientos, tumbó todo lo que te detiene sobre lo que te impulsa y te hago gemir mientras te penetro profundamente, siendo capaz tu cuerpo de tomar mí forma. Nuestros frustrados sentimientos se conectan y nos quitamos la sed bebiéndonos al otro entre besos desesperados.

Agarro tus caderas firmemente y después rendido veo como me cabalgas descaradamente. Mi mano aprisiona tu miembro entre masajes descarados y siento como te contraes contra mí. Este pecado me queda en la más placentera de las acciones._  
_

"_Te ruego y te destrozo, no te dejo ir  
He sido atado y engañado, pero aun así me siento atraído a ti"_

Mis palabras te quieren atar cerca de mi corazón, pero tú te esfumas como el viento. Mientras te poseo, puedo tenerte entre mis brazos y es donde te pongo tan cerca de mí ser y de mi corazón que hilos invisibles e indestructibles te empiezan a atar a mí. Una sonrisa falsa sale de mis labios cuando al día siguiente muchas de tus palabras no las recuerda mi mente y veo como persigues a "ese" que nunca te tendrá como te he tenido yo. Tu cuerpo fueron las cadenas que me hicieron encarcelar en este mundo de fantasía. Rastreo lastimosamente la conexión que me une a ti y espero pacientemente hasta que esta cadena nos vuelva a unir de nuevo._  
_

"_Te observo y te molesto, para quemar  
Si nos unimos para deshacernos en lágrimas"  
_

Veo como me sonríes tristemente mientras aún estoy profanándote. Besas mi boca tratando de trasmitir tu tristeza y molesto te miro, entendiendo que quieres decir. Mi desesperación me hace masacrarte contra mis caderas. Miras algo asustado mi actitud y simplemente me limito a esquivar tu mirada cerrando mis ojos con una expresión dolorosa. Como una llama antes de extinguirse que brilla mucho más, mi cuerpo quiere devorarte con sus últimas fuerzas, para luego morir entre los recuerdos y una quien sabe próxima vez.

"_Revolvamos nuestra calidez hasta que nos hartemos de esto  
La puesta de sol revela melancolía"_

Mi miembro se contrae y riego mi esencia dentro tuyo. Tu esencia marca mi pecho. Desvergonzadamente lamo tu suciedad y me dispongo a besarte hasta que me duelan los labios. Nuestros cuerpos se siguen tocando y la luz del sol más arriba que de costumbre nos avisa que es hora de separarnos, trató de detenerte y tú me sonríes tristemente mientras cierras la puerta tras de ti. Agarro mi cuerpo en un acto desesperado y respiro profundamente. Me visto y salgo con una cara sombría combinada entre tristeza y saciedad. Tome lo suficiente de ti para una noche pero cogeré la cadena de mi cuello y te jalare hasta mi… eso puedes apostarlo Hiyama Kiyoteru, porque tú eres mío.


End file.
